Struggles In Family & Love
by Foreveralways101
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been fighting constantly for months. Their marriage has become unstable and their young children fear the worst. When faced with the possibility of being torn apart, will this love that progressed through distance, time, a war, pressure, and two children survive? Will Sasuke and Sakura remember what they meant to each other?
1. Cold Reality

**Hello fellow Naruto and SasuSaku fans :D I am full of feels since that chapter of Sasuke holding Sakura and the eye smex I'm just ahhh. So expect various more stories regarding their future and their kids :) this one is angsty tho be warned.**

**I hope you enjoy and please checkout my other stories if you like sasusaku or are a fan of Avatar TLA.**

**This story won't be too long, somewhere from 3-5 chapters. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto not me. If I did Sasusaku and NaruHina would've been canon a long ass time ago.**

* * *

The angry tension filled the kitchen very notably.

Sakura was busy washing the dishes left over from dinner, irritated as she glanced at the clock on the opposite wall.

_Nearly eleven and the bastard isn't here yet_, she mentally fumed. _How long does it take to go to a meeting at the Hokage Tower? Naruto went home hours ago_.

She became angrier by the second as she thought of her pompous ass of a husband.

Her hands gripped the newly cleaned plate so hard her knuckles turned white.

After a moment the plate shattered from her immense strength, cutting her fingers.

Sakura cursed softly as she cleaned the broken pieces and healed her hands with a swift motion of green chakra.

She shut off the water and sighed, placing a hand on her head.

Things between her and Sasuke had been tense and shakey for a few months now. They constantly fought until they were both red in the face over trivial things, they purposely ignored each other after a long day at work, and only truly acted civil towards each other either when they were out in public or when it was about the kids.

The Uchiha began taking longer solo missions whenever he didn't have much to do at the police station and always had an excuse for coming home late since they started fighting so much.

They hadn't made love in over three months. He didn't come home to kiss her passionately until she was out of breath anymore. Sasuke now acted almost as cold as he did back in Team Seven's early days. Well towards her anyway.

And sometimes he didn't even come home to spend time with their children. He would be out on "police business," or "clan affairs," or whatever bullshit excuse he could come up with on the spot.

The Uchiha couple hadn't even been married for so long; only under a decade ago and they were only thirty-two.

They were still young and had two young children who depended on them. So why was he being so selfish?

What angered the pink haired woman the most was that whatever resentment he had against her, he was taking out on everyone else. Tonight for example.

Tonight had been Itachi's inauguration before beginning the Academy the following year. It was a welcome to the new generation of young ninjas. The boy had been ecstatic and wanted nothing more than for his father to be there to share in his moment.

But no the dumbass called ahead saying he had a very important investigation going on and to not wait up.

The crushed look in Itachi's eyes broke Sakura's heart. And whenever Tsunade cried because Daddy wasn't there to tuck her in ached her heart as well.

The kids were so young, Itachi at seven years old and Tsunade was only four. They needed their father.

It didn't matter if things between them were bitter, damn it, he still had a responsibility to his children!

The sound of the front door of the manor opening and closing snapped the woman out of her angry thoughts.

Sasuke entered the kitchen, exhaustion written all over his handsome features as he pulled off his military police jacket and ran a hand through his raven locks.

He paused as he met the angry emerald slits of his wife as she stood before him, arms crossed over her chest, eyes burning with hurt and rage.

He sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was in no mood to deal with her tantrums.

They stared each other down for several long moments, neither backing down. Sasuke intensified his black gaze, hoping it'll make her look away so he could have some peace for the night.

But to no avail. She only narrowed her eyes even more, a fire in those green depths, as if challenging him to do his worst. She was never afraid of his little Uchiha glare.

He exhaled finally and turned his back to Sakura as he placed his jacket on the back of one of the chairs.

Sakura relished in this small victory before stepping closer to the infuriating man and voicing what she'd wondered all night.

"It's almost eleven. You haven't so much as called since this afternoon. Your shift ended hours go. Where the hell have you been?!"

The police chief turned to face the irritating woman and attempted to keep his cool, neutral face.

"Working. I told you I was in an investigation then I had a meeting with the Hokage-"

"BULLSHIT! Sasuke, your shift ended at seven. And for Kami's sake, Naruto left the office early because he and Hinata were going to Minato's inauguration of the Academy. Does that ring any bells?" She snarled. "Naruto is always busy, just like us. Yet he took time out of his schedule to be present for this! Why is it that even the fucking Hokage can take time out of work to be there for his son on a night as important as this, and you can't?! Do you have any idea how upset Itachi was? That his best friend's father was there when his own wasn't?"

Sasuke felt shame course through him for hurting his son, but he would make it up to Itachi. For now, he let no emotions cross his face as he stared Sakura down some more.

"Naruto told me he met with you at seven-thirty and he left at eight so he could be on time for the inauguration." Her face finally crumbled from anger into a sadness and despair he hadn't seen since during the war over a decade ago.

"Tell me the truth. Why are you avoiding us? Avoiding me? And you need to get your priorities straight, Sasuke Uchiha." She paused as she laughed sadly.

Sasuke raised an eye brow at this.

"I don't know what the fuck happened to us, Sasuke. But just because you hate me now for whatever reason, isn't an excuse to neglect your children. You've bearly spent any time with them this entire month, always away on week long missions, or at the station. You're turning into your father."

Before she could react, Sasuke flash-stepped in front of her, eyes livid and teeth clenched. He grasped her forearm. Not hard enough to harm her, but enough to grab her attention.

She gasped and looked at him. This man was acting so cold and uncaring. This wasn't her Sasuke-kun. This was a very watered down version of the ruthless Sasuke she'd tried to kill during the war.

She knew he wouldn't actually hurt her, but the steel in his eyes tore at her heart. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes.

"Never," he snarled. "Ever compare me to my father ever again. I am not him. I am a better father than he ever was. I am not neglecting my children. I have things to do, things I do precisely to protect them."

Sakura pumped a little chakra into her hands and pulled away from him. She planted her hands on his chest and shoved him with only a fraction of her infamous strength.

Just like his grip on her arm, the shove didn't hurt him, but it pushed him back until his back hit the wall.

The only thing that seemed constant between the two was that no matter how bitter things were between them, they could never physically hurt each other. It was a silent promise they'd made since the war ended.

He shook his head.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to shower and I'll be sleeping in one of the guest rooms tonight. I'll take Itachi out for training tomorrow morning and talk to him."

He turned on his heel without another word and walked away.

Pain clenched the kunoichi's heart as she watched the retreating back of the man she loved- as painful right now as it was all those years ago when he'd left the village on his quest for revenge.

A sob was rising up her throat and she weakly called out to him.

"Sasuke," she croaked, heartbreak painfully evident in her voice.

He stopped but did not turn or even acknowledge her words. He simply waited for her to speak.

She gave his back a shakey smile as she supported her weight on the kitchen counter. "What happened to us? Just a year ago we were in love. We were happy. But now it seems we can't even stand being near each other. It seems the mere sight of me makes you angry. What happened to us?" She whispered.

Sasuke closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

Despite his cold exterior, he was hurting as badly as she was but he covered it up with anger and indifference. That's what he was best at it seemed.

A pregnant silence filled the room as she impatiently awaited his answer.

Finally, he slightly turned his head to the woman.

"I don't know," he whispered back before exiting the room and heading for the stairs.

* * *

Sakura was left frozen in her spot for several minutes, processing the fight, the cold indifference in his charcoal eyes, and the almost pained whisper he'd given her before departing from her company.

Once she heard the shower on, she broke down completely, sobbing on the counter and burying her head into her hands.

Her sobs were powerful in their grief, shaking her petite but strong frame significantly.

Where had things gone so wrong?

What has she done wrong?

Did he not love her anymore? Did he hate her now?

A whirlwind of emotions coursed through her like a raging storm.

Pain. Heartache. Disappointment.

Emotions she contributed to her early youth with Sasuke all too well.

She sobbed for almost ten minutes until her ninja senses heard the soft padding of little feet hesitantly approach the kitchen across the wooden floorboards.

Her eyes widened as she realized their shouting or her gross sobbing had awoken one of the kids.

She cursed herself and ferociously wiped her eyes, trying to regain her composure.

The kids had been submitted to witnessing and hearing plenty of nasty fights between their parents for the past few months.

She had never cried and kept a brave front for their sake. Sakura would not make things harder on them.

But now, month of pent up grief, despair, and frustration finally burst.

Itachi stood in the entrance of the kitchen, clad in his blue pajamas with the Uchiha crest on the back.

The boy was growing to be a beautiful child and a handsome little man. As he grew he resembled Sasuke very much but also began showing some traits from his mother. He was a good combination of them.

His hair was smooth and black like his father's with bangs on either sides of his face. His hair style resembled that of his namesake's.

His emerald eyes were concerned and a frown narrowed his young face.

"Mommy?" The child questioned as he slowly approached the woman. "Are you okay? Did-did Daddy hurt you?"

The medic nin smiled at the concern in her son's voice.

And as Sakura looked at her son, the serious concern on his face, the way worry contorted his sharp features, and the narrowing of his eyes, as if commanding her to answer his question, reminded her so much of his father.

This thought only made her sob louder, not being able to stop the tears.

Itachi dashed to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mommy? Did Dad hurt you?" He repeated with venom in his voice.

She was shocked at the sound of his voice. Itachi, her sweet little boy who adored his father, speaking almost on borderline hatred now.

She shook her head furiously. She knew that there was something in the Uchihas' blood that prompted them to love deeply, but also become hell bent on destruction and revenge when someone or something precious to them was taken away.

That was the reason why Sasuke had been corrupted by hatred and pain all those years.

Sakura bit her lip to prevent one last sob from escaping her lips. She kneeled down and hugged her son tightly to her chest.

She didn't care whatever happened with her and Sasuke. She would not allow her baby boy to go down that hellish path. He may have his father's taintful blood, but he also had her guidance and unconditional love.

She knew how important she was to Itachi. She didn't want him to resent his father for her sake.

_As long as I'm alive, I will not let him become that way_, she silently vowed.

She pulled away and placed her hands on Itachi's shoulders, her emerald eyes locking onto his.

"Your dad didn't hurt me, baby, I promise," she whispered. "We argued, but I'm just tired of fighting with him. He's a good man, he's just a little lost right now. Give it some time, okay?"

Itachi didn't look totally convinced. He was an intelligent child, taking more after his namesake than just his name and hair style. But he let it slide.

"Dad didn't come tonight," he said quietly. "But Minato's dad was there. Does Daddy not like me anymore?" Tears welled in the boy's eyes.

Sakura, not for the first time tonight, cursed her irresponsible husband.

Her previous sorrow was immediately replaced with anger at Sasuke and maternal protectiveness for her child.

"Shh," she soothed as she wiped a few tears on his face and carded her fingers through his unruly bangs softly. "Your father loves you very much, Itachi. You know that. He's sorry he wasn't able to come. But he's under a lot of pressure right now, he needs time to sort things out. But he told me he'd take you out to train in the morning and make it up to you."

The boy cheered up at this. "Really?"

Sakura nodded with a small smile.

"Yes. Now, it's late, let's get you to bed, my little ninja." She lifted the child into her arms, pushing some of her chakra since he was getting heavy, and carried Itachi to his room, quietly stroking his hair.

Just as she entered his bedroom, she heard him sleepily talk to her.

"Mommy? If Dad won't protect you anymore, I will."

Tears came to the woman's eyes at his words. She had no doubts her son told the truth.

"I know," she replied as she hugged him close before tucking him back into bed.

As she entered the master bedroom, she collapsed onto the bed and allowed a few more silent tears to slip down her cheeks.

* * *

Sasuke wrapped a clean towel around his waist as he exited the shower.

He ran a hand through his damp hair and exhaled sharply as he replayed the conversation with Sakura over and over again in his mind.

_A sob was rising up her throat and she weakly called out to him._

_"Sasuke," she croaked, heartbreak painfully evident in her voice._

_He stopped but did not turn or even acknowledge her words. He simply waited for her to speak._

_She gave his back a shakey smile as she supported her weight on the kitchen counter. "What happened to us? Just a year ago we were in love. We were happy. But now it seems we can't even stand being near each other. It seems the mere sight of me makes you angry. What happened to us?" She whispered._

_Sasuke closed his eyes and swallowed hard._

_Despite his cold exterior, he was hurting as badly as she was but he covered it up with anger and indifference. That's what he was best at it seemed._

_A pregnant silence filled the room as she impatiently awaited his answer._

_Finally, he slightly turned his head to the woman._

_"I don't know," he whispered back before exiting the room and heading for the stairs._

Even during his shower, his keen ears had picked up on her sobbing.

He placed his head into his hands and swallowed the pain down. He can't live like this anymore.

The shinobi entered the guest room where he'd be spending the night. He slipped on some sleep pants and wrapped his father's old Uchiha patriarch robe around his torso, tying it at the waist.

It was a small comfort. Although they had their issues when he was alive, Sasuke had loved his father. Wearing his old robe made him feel connected to the deceased man somehow. Like he was meant to be Fugaku's true heir.

He padded down the hall to make rounds before locking up once he heard Sakura enter their bedroom.

A small voice halted his steps, however.

"Daddy?"

The man turned to see his small daughter standing outside her room, her pink tresses a mess, her dark eyes glossy with sleep. Tsunade was clad in her pink footsy pajamas with the Uchiha symbol on the back and her teddy bear clutched to her side.

Sasuke sighed. He leaned down to eye level with the girl. It didn't help ease his mind the fact that she looks so much like her mother.

"What is it, Princess? It's late, you should be asleep," he whispered.

Tsunade was just like Sakura, bringing out his softer side.

He mentally slapped himself and tried banishing thoughts of his wife for a moment.

Tsunade stared deeply into his onyx eyes with her own. Black met black as they took each other in.

"I miss you, Daddy. Will you tuck me in?" She raised her arms up to him for emphasis.

Sasuke softened and picked her up into his strong arms.

Tsunade wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek softly against his chest.

She loved listening to her daddy's heartbeat; it was the most soothing sound in the world. Just like Mommy's lullabies, she decided.

In his strong arms, no one could hurt her. No monster or evil man could get her, because her daddy was a powerful ninja and the strongest man in the world.

He could beat up anyone, even Uncle Naruto.

She held on tight to Sasuke as he rubbed her back as they entered her bedroom.

It was a small yet comfortable room with posters of girly things everywhere. The small night light beside the bed was lit up with teddy stickers. Her walls were painted a shade of pink that matched her hair and there way too many stuffed animals on her bed.

"Daddy, I miss you tucking me in. Will you keep doing it pwease?" Pleaded the soft voice.

This tugged at his heart strings. Tsunade was truly his weakness.

And the way she and Itachi looked up to him as if he were the best man in the world. He felt ashamed. He did not deserve such love and admiration his children showered him with.

He dreaded the day they were old enough to learn about his dark past and the truth of why there were no other Uchihas besides them.

He pushed those unhelpful thoughts to the darkest recesses of his mind and hugged his little girl close before setting her gently down on the bed.

"I promise I will. I'm sorry I've been away princess, I've had a lot of work to do."

Tsunade nodded as Sasuke tucked her in before kissing her forehead gently. "Go to sleep, Tsunade. It's late. Good night."

He turned and was about to close the door behind him when he heard a sleepy, "I love you, Daddy."

Sasuke stood for a moment before softly whispering, "Love you, too, Princess," before closing the door and making his way to the guest room.

As he passed the halls, he could only think of the painful whisper of his name on his wife's lips.

He sighed for the thousandth time that night as he entered his room.

Couldn't Sakura understand? They didn't know how to live this way anymore.

They couldn't go on like this.

* * *

**New sasusaku story I am on a roll.**

**This one's a headcanon I have. They wouldn't have the perfect marriage, ya know?**

**I'm sorry for anyone who may think I'm making Sasuke an asshole here but he's hurting too and being cold is his way of coping. There are reasons for this.**

**So, let's make a deal. You guys review and I update? ;) please?**

**~Foreveralways**


	2. The Breaking Point

**Hey sorry for the wait everyone I was trying to finish a few other stories that I'd neglected for too long. Thanks so much for the nice reviews on the first chapter I'm glad you like the story :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Itachi struggled to fall asleep all night. He tossed and turned until the early hours of the morning, worried for his mother.

The seven year old gave up and only feigned sleep whenever Sakura came by to check up on him.

He stared at the Uchiha emblem on the opposite wall of his room, his little hands curled under the comforter. He was so young yet far too insightful for his own good.

_Mommy won't tell me. But I know Daddy hurt her,_ he thought to himself. _Why is Daddy being so mean lately?_

It hurt his poor heart whenever he heard his mother crying or when his father would storm out of the compound in a fitful rage, not returning until later in the evening. Even Tsunade was upset by their father's absence as of late.

The boy sighed and blew his dark bangs out of his face. He misses the father he looks up to. The one who would come home every Friday afternoon with a sakura blossom for his wife. The father who gave gentle smirks and ruffled Itachi's hair after training, the one who would give Tsunade piggy back rides after he came home after a long day, and the man who would always make time for them no matter how much work he had.

This cold stranger was not his dad. His dad would never miss something that meant so much to Itachi. The past few months his only solace have been the comforting arms of his mother and the soothing smiles and words of his Uncle Naruto.

Whenever the boy is upset, especially because of Sasuke's behavior, his godfather knows exactly what to do to make him smile and laugh. That's part of the reason why Itachi has been spending so much time at the Hokage Tower with the Uzumaki family.

His best friend Minato is a happy, cheerful little boy. Naruto, no matter how busy he is being Hokage, always makes time for his family and laughs along side his son. And Auntie Hinata is as loving as Sakura, always making their favorite meals and giving him gentle smiles.

Tears came to the boy's jade eyes. Being around them reminds him of how his family was just a few months ago. What had happened?

It seemed as though Sasuke woke up one morning and decided he couldn't stand his family anymore. Even if unbeknownst to them, that was far from the truth.

Sasuke's son turned his head and sighed when he saw the sun rising outside his window. Realizing he wasn't going to be getting any sleep, the tired child got up and neatly made his bed as he slipped on his shoes and headed to the kitchen. He had always been an early riser, just like his father.

* * *

In the kitchen, Sasuke was already showered and dressed in comfortable black shinobi pants and a tank top to start his morning training. He was eating some eggs and rice for breakfast, mindful of not making any noise.

Sakura and their daughter wouldn't awaken for several hours, considering it was Saturday and it was only dawn. He suspected Itachi would be coming soon, considering he felt the boy's restless chakra all night.

Thinking back to Sakura's words the night before, the raven haired man attempted to banish guilt ridden thoughts from his mind, but to no avail.

He finished his meal and sighed, setting his head into his palms. He was aware of how much he must've hurt his son.

Sakura's words echoed in his mind.

_"Why is it that even the fucking Hokage can take time out of work to be there for his son on a night as important as this, and you can't?! Do you have any idea how upset Itachi was? That his best friend's father was there when his own wasn't?!"_

The police chief was well aware. Naruto had called him to the Hokage's office shortly after the event at the academy. The blond Hokage was furious and demanded to know why Sasuke wasn't there for his own son. Why he left Sakura to go alone with him.

Sasuke remained tight lipped and rigid the whole time, only speaking up to tell the Dobe he may be the Hokage, but it wasn't any of his business what went on in his family.

Naruto threatened to not let him leave the village on any more missions until he stopped neglecting his family and start being the less bastard Teme he used to be.

The Uchiha had stormed out of the office after that, training vigorously at their old Team Seven training grounds for hours after that. That was part of the reason why he came home so late.

The padding of little feel caught the keen ears of the Uchiha. He turned his head to the dimly lit hall way to see his son sleepily walking in.

His heart ached a bit when he witnessed the boy stiffen at the sight of his father.

They simply stayed in that position for a while, watching each other. Onyx stayed locked on emerald.

The older Uchiha looked away and feigned reading the morning paper when he noticed the hurt and accusations in Itachi's expressive green eyes. That look reminded him too much of the one in Sakura's eyes just the night before.

The child walked to the table and noticed his father had already served him a plate. He silently thanked the older man and began to eat silently.

A few minutes passed in tension filled silence, both Uchiha males uncomfortable and not knowing how to broach the subject they knew was on their minds.

Itachi didn't want to anger his father further. And Sasuke had no idea how to explain the delicate matter to the boy. His daughter was easy; he could simply tell her he'd been working a lot. But Itachi was older and more insightful than his sister.

Tsunade was sweet and easy to talk to. Sasuke had no qualms of showing his softer side for his little girl.

But when it came to his eldest child, Sasuke was at a loss of what to do. He adored the boy, but he'd always struggled with wanting to raise him to be a strong, proper Uchiha son as Fugaku had raised him and his brother to be, and wanting to be a more loving father.

The fact that Itachi was so much like him didn't help the matter either. Itachi was just like Sasuke; blunt, honest, and incredibly prideful.

The Uchiha blood ran strong in this boy's veins, that was certain.

Sasuke sighed heavily, folding the newspaper and set it down as he grabbed his and Itachi's now empty plates, setting them in the sink.

"Arigatou, Father," the boy murmured.

The man raised an eye brow. Itachi never called him formally by Father, as Sasuke used to call his own father.

He and Tsunade called him daddy or dad, something Sasuke secretly loved, for it was an earned title. But now it seems he'd lost even that.

"Itachi," he called to the boy. "I know we gave things to discuss regarding my absence yesterday. Let's go out to the court yard and train. We haven't in quite some time."

Knowing how to read Sasuke's cryptic words, something he learned from his mother, Itachi translated the true meaning behind the older Uchiha's words; "I'm sorry I wasn't there but I want to explain why."

Feeling slightly better, the son nodded and followed his father out to the court yard once they grabbed their gear.

* * *

The raven haired man sighed as he inhaled the smell of a fresh morning in the large court yard of the Uchiha compound.

The steady spring morning sun was in the sky. The mountain breeze was blowing through the buzzing village, cooling the slight heat from the sun's rays. The leaves of the trees were a lush green and the wind ruffled his raven spikes, cooling him from the heat of training.

Sasuke loved mornings, especially ones like this. He could have peace and silence, having time to collect his thoughts for the day and train without interruption. This was the reason why he always woke up so early.

The raven haired man breathed the serene breeze in with a intake of air, and closed his eyes to savor the pleasant weather, such a nice change after a harsh winter.

But the smell of cherry blossoms in the air deflated his mood just a bit. Of course there were a few cherry blossom trees around the compound, and they were in full bloom.

While those sakuras were blooming, it seems as though the flower living in his house was withering away because of his selfish actions and words. Sasuke's lips became a tight, thin line and he mentally cursed himself as he announced break time was over.

Father and son had been out here for close to two hours, standing in front of several targets as Sasuke instructed through the motions of successfully having lethal precision with throwing kunai and shuriken at an enemy.

Itachi had easily learned to throw a kunai with great precision, much to his father's delight. However, he was having much trouble with the shuriken. It seemed due to the smaller size and momentum of the weapon, he couldn't steadily throw it correctly.

"Again," he commanded, arms crossed over his chest.

The panting boy nodded, eyes narrowed in concentration.

Sasuke couldn't help but remember that same look just a few years ago when he was teaching Itachi the hand signs for the fireball technique. Back when they were truly a happy family. Before all of this started.

The boy went through the motions and attempted to throw at the target. Alas, two shuriken hit the ground and one stuck to the target, but barely.

Itachi looked up to him sheepishly. "Sorry, Father. I'm trying."

"I know, Son," he said gently. "But your wrist is shaking when you throw them. It's no different from holding a kunai. Here let me show you."

Sasuke knew how it felt to be neglected due to failure in training. He would be patient to teach Itachi properly. And he was trying very hard to make up for missing the inauguration.

"You'll get it soon enough," he consoled the boy when he glanced at him and noticed his depressed demeanor. "I wasn't very good at throwing shuriken either until I was eight. You're only seven. Your uncle Itachi taught me a trick to have precise aim."

He took his son's hand and placed it at the base of the shuriken, guiding it with his larger hand. "You hold on tightly to the base like this," he instructed. "Then you have to put all of the force into your wrist. You've been throwing it with force from your finger tips. However you need to imagine it as an extension of your wrist. You flick your wrist back like this," he guided the boy's hand. "You hold it back for a few moments, breathe deeply and imagine the route you'll send it on. Then release and," he and the young Uchiha released the shuriken and it flew directly into the middle of the target with perfect aim.

The boy was bubbling with awe and excitement. His eyes lit up as he bounced. "Wow that was awesome!"

The older man smirked and handed his boy another one. "We'll practice that a few more times over the next few weeks. But that's enough for now. We'll try again tomorrow."

Itachi nodded and helped his father clean up and pack their gear. The two sat in the court yard, enjoying the serenity of the morning. They seemed to be meditating.

After a few moments of silence, Itachi fidgeted in his spot. He wanted so badly to ask why Dad was being so mean lately. But today he's been so nice and patient, like he always has been. So what was the right way to ask this?

Noticing his son's discomfort, Sasuke ran a hand through his midnight locks and sighed. He knew a training session wouldn't appease the boy. And frankly after the douche move he pulled last night, he knew Itachi deserved better.

"Son, I know you have questions."

Itachi's anger bubbled and he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke slightly. "Why didn't you come to the inauguration, Dad?" He questioned, his eyes full of confusion and hurt. "I'm starting the academy next year and I wanted you to come! Even Uncle Naruto was there and he's Hokage!"

Tears of hurt filled the boy's eyes and he turned so the police chief wouldn't see them. He didn't want his father to think he was weak.

Sasuke looked down at his hands in shame. He should've realized all these months of his selfishness would amount to this. Last night he venomously protested to his wife that he is nothing like his father.

But if Sasuke was being honest with himself, the kunoichi had been right.

The Uchiha patriarch set a gentle hand on his child's shoulder. "I-I'm sorry," he stated quietly. "I know you were expecting me there. As your father, I should've been there. But I need you to understand-"

Itachi got over his bewilderment quickly after hearing his usually stoic and proud father apologize and wiped the tears from his eyes as he glared at Sasuke. He definitely inherited the infamous Uchiha glare from the ex-avenger.

"It's fine, Dad," he spat as he stood up, removing Sasuke's hand from his shoulder. "I know you're busy. But why do you hurt Mommy? She was crying last night. Why do you _always_ hurt her?"

The shinobi was rendered speechless. How could a child this young he so perceptive?

"Itachi, listen it's not like that. I-"

"No Dad!" The boy snarled as he walked away heading back to the manor. "Mommy shouldn't be hurt."

The Uchiha was left alone in the court yard, allowing his only son's words to sink in.

And he couldn't help but feel the boy was right. Sakura did not deserve this pain. He did not wish to intentionally hurt her, but things were so complicated at the moment.

He closed his eyes in shame.

Why did he always end up hurting those he loves most?

* * *

Sakura was out in the market, collecting items to make lunch. She wasn't surprised to see Itachi upset, again, this morning when she woke up and Sasuke had left as soon as they'd finished their training.

How the kunoichi would've liked to cry and stay in bed all day, sleeping to forget the unpleasant night she had.

But Sakura was never one to wallow in self pity. And her shishou would punch her into next week if she found out about that. She could already hear the old Sanin's voice in her mind.

_"I taught you to be stronger than this, Sakura! Get up, get dressed and take the world by its balls! Same goes for that damn Uchiha!"_

She chuckled, missing her shishou sorely. Kami only knows where the sixty-seven year old woman was now. Tsunade had retired some years ago from being Hokage. Once the kids were a bit older, the blond woman had decided to take a long vacation to get out of Konoha. She and Shizune were in Grass Cointry just six months ago. Shizune called promising they'd come back and visit soon. Who knows how many poker games Tsunade was playing in her retirement.

Anyway Sakura showered and put on her medic skirt and top and headed out with little Tsunade to buy some groceries to make Itachi a big lunch to congratulate him for all his hard work and successfully being accepted into the academy. On the way in an attempt to cheer her son up, she dropped him off at Naruto's to play with Minato.

A few civilians whispered and pointed at her as she walked through the vendors and stores. But she paid them no mind. It was no secret the woman's husband has been absent a lot and their marriage isn't exactly stable. They'd tried to keep up appearances in public, but since the villagers loved to know every detail of the personal lives of the Uchiha clan, they found out somehow.

Sakura smiled at Tsunade as she giggled holding a cherry blossom in her palm that fell from one of the overhead trees.

Sakura's children were truly the best things in her life. Itachi was her little protector and her strength to keep going. Tsunade was her joy and light to remember that not everything in life is dark and gloomy. The girl had that effect on people.

Which is why Sasuke is much more calm now thanks to Tsunade's existence in his life.

Tsunade looked up to her mother, holding the blossom up to the woman to see. "What flower is this Mommy? It smells pretty!"

Sakura giggled at the adorableness of the four year old. Tsunade was a breath of fresh air. Itachi at her age had been a little too serious, trying to imitate his father who was his idol.

She placed her basket on the ground and crouched down to the girl, taking the flower gently from the little hands and smiled at the curious child.

"This is a cherry blossom, sweetheart," she explained, her voice full of motherly love and affection. "Otherwise known as a sakura blossom. And it smells very good. Since it's spring, these are in full bloom, opening their buds to become beautiful and proud flowers." She gently placed the flower into her daughter's hair, admiring how the colors of the blossom blended into the girl's hair.

Finally Sakura was no longer the only female in the village with pink hair.

Tsunade laughed and looked to her mother, eyes full of mirth and childhood laughter. "It's like your name Mommy and your hair!"

The pink haired woman smiled warmly and caressed her baby girl's hair. "Yes baby that's why your grandparents named me Sakura, after this flower. And it's our hair. You're going to grow up to be a beautiful and strong flower, Tsunade. You're going to bloom as beautifully as this cherry blossom."

The little girl stroke a pose and flexed her little muscles. "And I'll be stwong like you and Gwandma Tsunade! Right Mommy?"

Warmth swelled Sakura's heart. She loved how her kids thought of Tsunade as their grandmother. Andshe definitely gave this child the right name.

"Yes honey, you'll be strong like us. And Granny Tsunade and I are very proud of you."

She kissed her daughter's temple and took her little hand as they finished getting their groceries.

"Sakura-san!" A familiar voice called from the crowds of people.

Curiously, Sakura turned around and saw none other than Rock Lee making his way through the crowd. Lee had grown to be a very handsome man, now with less bushy eyebrows. He still kept his bowl hair cut and dressed in the same outfit Gai-sensei did when they were teens. He was now the village's taijutsu specialist, even surpassing Gai.

"Ah if it isn't the two most beautiful and youthful flowers of all of Konoha!" The green beast exclaimed as he kissed Sakura's hand and ruffled Tsunade's hair.

Sakura smiled politely. She and Lee had become good friends over the years, but Lee was still a little too flirty for her liking. It seems he still has some affections for her, especially since he and TenTen broke up last year for the third time.

Tsunade, on the other hand, glared her black eyes at the man who kissed her mom's hand. It seems the girl inherited her father's dislike of Konoha's green beast.

"Hello Lee," the kunoichi smiled. "It's been a while. How did your mission in Mist go?"

The man smiled. "Very well, beautiful blossom. It was a success for youth. Where is the youthful lad?"

"I dropped him off at the Hokage Tower to play with Naruto's son," she explained. "I need to go though, Lee. It was nice seeing you."

"Wait!" Lee called as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Sakura wearily met his eyes. "Yes?"

His eyes softened, ignoring the little girl's glare. He took the cherry blossom's hand and got on one knee. Sakura's eyes widened and multiple villagers stopped to stare at the young man as though he were insane.

"Sakura-san," he voiced passionately. "I know of the troubles of your marriage with the brooding Uchiha-san. I wish for you to know that as a friend I shall always be here to listen to your troubles and soothe them away. I would never hurt you."

Sakura was touched by his words, but was uncomfortable. She has rejected his proclamations of love many times in the past.

She slowly removed her hand from his. "Thank you, Lee. That's very kind of you. I hope we see you very soon. Perhaps at the rookie nine gathering at Naruto's house next weekend?"

Lee shot up and excitement twinkled in his eyes. "Most certainly my youthful flower! I shall see you there. Have a youthful day." The man turned and and sprinted off through the crowds wih a grin.

Sakura laughed and shook her head and she lead Tsunade back to their shopping. Lee always knew how to bring a smile to her face in her most dreary days.

What she didn't notice was the angry red eyes of a certain dark haired shinobi hiding in the crowds, anger spinning in his eyes after viewing the whole exchange.

* * *

After a large and nice lunch, Sakura spent the afternoon at Naruto's house. She and Hinata chatted while Naruto was in the yard playing with the kids.

The Uzumaki wife smiled as she handed a cup of tea to her friend. "How are things, Sakura-chan?" She questioned a bit nervously. Hinata was still a shy individual. But she has really opened up over the years and found confidence in herself thanks to Naruto's influence.

Sakura looked a bit crestfallen. She wouldn't lie to Hinata. Over the years the Hokage's wife had become the pink haired woman's closest friend, right after Ino and Naruto.

She told the Hyuuga about the events of the night before when Sasuke arrived home.

Hinata's pearly eyes widened in surprise. She set a hand on Sakura's when she noticed the tears swimming in her emerald eyes.

"It will get better," she soothed. "Naruto-kun told me last night that he would knock some sense into Sasuke-san. I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but Sasuke-san still loves you very much, Sakura-chan. Give it time."

Sakura smiled and thanked her friend. She looked out the window and both women laughed at the scene.

The respectful Hokage was playing in the grass, being attacked by his son and godson whila Tsunade laughed and cheered her uncle on.

He was sporting his bright Hokage robes and forehead protector. The tall blond smiled with a mischievous glint in his blue orbs when he tackled Minato and gently picked Itachi up on his back, all three males laughing happily without a care in the world.

Sakura smiled. Itachi truly enjoyed his godfather's company. He was the man Itachi most admired in the world, second only to his father.

the jinchuriki's laughter was contagious, his smiles brightened the most dreary of days, and he'd passed that sunny personality down to his own son.

Minato was a handsome little boy. He had the blond spikes of his father and grandfather. His tan skin and mischievous smile were all Naruto. But his smooth facial features and pearly white irises were from Hinata. He was only about a year younger than Itachi and the boys were inseparable. It was like Sasuke and Naruto's friendship transcended to the next generation.

Sakura looked on with a smile, grateful for her friends who knew how to pick up the pieces. Naruto and his family always knew how to lift her spirits and those of her children.

* * *

Sakura was tired. She walked home to the Uchiha manor, now in good spirits thanks to her friends.

It was nightfall by the time the kunoichi had realized the time. Naruto and Hinata insisted she and the children spend the night, especially if they didn't know what time Sasuke would be home.

She politely declined but her kids begged her if they could stay and play some more with Minato.

Not having the heart to say no, Sakura let them stay the night and Hinata assured her it was no trouble. Since Minato was an only child, it was fun for him to have his friends sleep over. They were like siblings to him.

Sakura entered the manor and noticed the brooding Uchiha sitting at the table, a bottle of sake in his hand. His expression was dark and angry as he narrowed his eyes at his wife.

Sakura sighed and ignored him as she passed through the kitchen to heat up some left overs from lunch. It was late and she was finally in a good mood. She didn't want to deal with Sasuke's attitude.

Hr took a gulp from the bottle before addressing the woman. "Where have you been?"

She glared at the back of his head. "Where have I been? Where have _you_ been?! I woke up this morning, Itachi was upset and all he told me was that you left after training. If you must know I was at Naruto and Hinata's all afternoon. The kids stayed for the night." She grabbed her plate, opting to eat upstairs. So much for her good mood. "If that's all, there are left overs from lunch in the fridge. Good night."

She turned to leave but was detained as Sasuke flash stepped in front of her, grabbed the plate in her hands, set it down on the table and crossed his arms over his chest, anger burning in his smoldering charcoal eyes.

"I watched your little scene with Lee in the market," he spat. "You didn't turn him away. You smiled and blushed."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, she was livid. She shook her fists, trying hard not to punch him through the wall. "You were spying on me? Are you fucking kidding me?!" She growled.

She jabbed Sasuke in the ribs with her finger. "Look. Just because you're pissed for no reason does not give you the right to spy on me and demand answers from me when you won't even tell me why the hell you've been avoiding me or where you were all day yesterday!"

The shinobi stood firm, holding his ground. Though his jealousy of seeing her with Lee on his knees and her smile at him was tearing him apart.

Sasuke snatched her wrist in his hand. "You look for the first man who will give you attention the moment I'm not around. Are you really that desperate, Sakura? Do you know how that looks? That the mother of _my_ children, Uchiha children, was flirting with random men like a wh-"

Sakura slapped him hard across the face, the sound echoing in the empty mansion.

Sasuke was stunned. She had never laid a hand on him before. The slap wasn't infused with her chakra, for if it had been, it would have sent him flying through the wall. But it hurt badly and a red mark was left vibrating on his right cheek.

His mouth parted in surprise and anger. He raised his gaze to Sakura's tearful eyes.

By her expression, it was obvious she was equally surprised by her actions.

However, she quickly let her expression fall into one of hurt and anger.

"Don't," she snarled, teeth bared. "You _ever_ say something like that to me again, Sasuke Uchiha. I am no _whore_. I don't give a fuck about appearances. Lee is only a friend. You know very well that I have _never_ looked at him that way. And I _always_ think of what's best for _our_ children. You have _no right_ to insult me that way, you hear me? No right!" She screamed at him as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

Shame immediately replaced the blind jealousy and anger in Sasuke. His eyes softened. He lifted a hand to wipe the tears.

"Sakura, I-"

She slapped his hand away and glared. "Don't touch me," she sneered. "Maybe it was a mistake to have loved you all these years. I never gave up on you. I gave you _everything_ of me, Sasuke. _Everything_! And all you do is be the same selfish bastard you've always been. Even with your own kids. You'll never change," she croaked as more tears fell.

She walked away.

"Wait! Sakura, please! I didn't- where are you going?" The frantic Uchiha demanded.

Sakura looked at him from the front door as she grabbed some of her things. "I can't stand to be around you right now. The kids are at Naruto's. I'm spending the night at Ino's place. Enjoy your compound, mighty Uchiha," she spat before sprinting out of the compound.

Sasuke remained rooted to his spot in front of the door for close to an hour. He couldn't believe he had just done that.

He hit his head against the wall and smashed his fist through in frustration.

Once again he allowed pride and envy to blind him.

Yet again he badly hurt the person who loved him more than anything.

* * *

A loud knock came at the door of Ino and Sai's apartment.

The blond sat up in bed, irritated by who would be at her door at this hour. She knew Sai wouldn't be back from his mission until next week.

She smiled at the thought of her new husband. The two had only been married for six months and he was already sent out on another ANBU mission.

She frowned as she heard the knocking get louder. She tossed the blanket off her and pulled on her blue night robe.

The kunoichi ran to the front door. "I'm coming!"

Ino opened the door, ready to give whoever interrupted her beauty sleep a living hell.

However, her cerulean eyes widened in shock at the sight before her.

Her best friend stood before her in the middle of the night, her eyes blood shot and puffy from crying, tears flowing down her cheeks, a bag in her hand and her form trembling.

But what worried Ino the most was the look of pure agony and defeat in her friend's normally cheerful emerald eyes.

The cherry blossom lifted her head to meet her friend's concerned eyes.

"Ino," she croaked as she flung herself into the blond's awaiting arms. She sobbed into Ino's shoulder as her shoulders shook.

The Yamanaka composed herself and felt her heart break. She hated seeing Sakura this upset. She would beat the living shit out of whoever hurt her best friend so much.

Though she already had a pretty good idea of who it was.

She wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller woman, stroking her cherry locks as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"Sh, Forehead," Ino whispered tenderly. "It's okay. I'm here for you."

They entered the apartment and Ino made tea to help calm the Uchiha matriarch down.

She sat beside her sniffling and silent friend on the couch and hugged her.

The pink haired woman hugged her friend back tightly, trying to soak up all the comfort Ino had to offer.

Ino pulled back with a gentle yet serious expression in her eyes.

"Sakura, tell me what happened."

* * *

**Angst everywhere. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**As always you review and I update. Seems fair enough right?**

**~Foreveralways**


End file.
